Falling Apart
by Ms Monster
Summary: 'Before Jacob could utter a word, everything fell into pieces. She knew...'
1. Prologue

A.N : This is happening after Jacob imprinted. Taratata! ( btw I am not a native speaker, without a Beta and under 15 so plzzz no flames! )

Disclaimer : I own only the plot and the craziness. owns Twilight Saga and Jacob Black…

* * *

Falling Apart

She counted the hours.

She counted the hours since he left her, wanting to make sure _she _was fine.

He's been missing for six hours, forty seven minutes and twenty two seconds.

Seth tried to cheer her up, telling her that everything was okey. _Jake probably wanted to spend time with Bella…_

That's what her naϊve little brother thought. Seth was generally an optimistic person.

She was not one.

Leah knew something was off. Something big has happened. Even Jacob didn't like to spend so much time with the leeches.

An hour or so passed and she was still staring at the door, waiting for his arrival.

* * *

Seth was not as stupid as his sister believed him to be. He was not as optimist as she thought, either. He just needed to be happy.

Unless he did that, the Clearwater house would reek of misery.

Seth never showed his true feelings and emotions. The death of his father has damaged him for life.

Too bad no one knew…

* * *

He walked tentatively down the street that led to the Clearwater residence, in silence. He felt uneasy, like when he was five and couldn't tell his mother he had broken her favorite vase. But this time the consequences were going to be life changing.

He couldn't do that to her. It was too much, even for Leah. But he had to. Jacob Black was no liar. Of that he was sure.

He walked up the stair, feeling like he would collapse every time he took a step forward. Jacob stared at the Clearwater's front door for a few seconds, and finally knocked on it lightly.

Seth opened the door immediately, with concern in his facial features.

_What the hell happened to you, Jake?_

He didn't answer. Only stared at the girl before him. The air seemed to be incredible hot, bothering him.

That was the only time he's seen Leah seem so vulnerable. Her arms were hugging her shoulders tightly, waiting for his response. She seemed ready to cry, biting her bottom lip.

Before Jacob could utter a word, everything fell into pieces.

She knew...


	2. Bad Day

Disclaimer : I own only the plot , Twilight belongs to S. Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 2

I stared at her for a long time. It seemed like hours had passed instead of minutes. Finally she whispered something, I couldn't have heard it without my sensitive hearing.

_On who?_

Seth seemed to be utterly confused and finally spoke.

'' Whoa whoa whoa! On who _what_? Please tell me that you didn't kill someone. Did you kill Sam? I mean that's great but think about the council and Emily and - "

" Seth could you do me a favor ? " I asked glaring at him.

" 'Course ! "

" Shut the hell up. "

He gulped.

'' I 've imprinted. ''

Leah looked away.

" That's great man! Who's the lucky girl? "

I bit my lips.

" Bella's daughter. "

* * *

You fucking kidding me. The true Alpha of La Push imprinted on the demon spawn. Hurray... I strolled past him and shut the door with such force that it broke. I didn't care at all.

I wanted to phase. Run away. But something held me in place. I didn't want the rest of the pack to hear my thoughts.

I walked to the La Push beach, in human speed. The sun was setting slowly. The tenth of September was ending. Third worse day in my life.

Wonder what's next...

* * *

'' _You've imprinted on a leech? ''_

_''ON A NEWBORN?''_

How's fucked up is that? Imprinting on your crush's daughter, who just given birth to her and is a leech.

Neat.

_''It wasn't my fault guys!''_

_''It's still fucking weird. And spooky. And repulsive. And –_ ''Quil thought

_''Shut up ! ''_

" _Sorry to interrupt you ladies but I am leaving. Don't wanna hear about leech – newborns . "_

I ran to the end of the woods and phased back. Why everyone imprinted? Sam, Jared, Quil, Paul, and now Jacob. That left me and Seth. Or her.

Isn't imprinting supposed to be rare?

I walked to the beach, till I show a dark figure. She was sitting alone hugging her knees to her chest tightly.

I sat on the sand, next to her. We didn't speak for a few minutes. I tried to gazed at the ocean before me, but finally I turned my head to look at her. She was frowning.

" Bad day " ?

She glared at me.

" You have no idea... "


End file.
